The Darkest Dawn
by Torydaes
Summary: In a world of chaos and despair, two Elves embark on a journey set forth by their ancestors. Each day, more lives are lost on the battlefields of Azeroth, but will the two rise up to defend the lands, or become the very evil that destroys it...
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkest Dawn**

Chapter 1: Nature's Blessing

"OPEN FIRE!"

The sounds echoed out on the dust strewn battlefield as more guns and bows were let loose, arrows and bullets alike striking their targets from great distances. As wave after wave of men fell, more continued to rise up in their never ending attack, relentlessly bearing down on their enemies without mercy. The call rang out once again as more arrows and bullets scattered the sky, blocking out the setting sun. More bloodshed this day, just as any other...

* * *

"Tory…Tory, wake up. Tory, come now. Get up!" Fast as lightning, a foot comes down on the side of a man, stirring him from his sleep. He groans as he sits up rapidly, glancing to his side at the culprit. "Agh! Is that really necessary?!" The culprit was a woman; a young, beautiful Elven woman, her lightly tanned skin and long, flowing brown hair were the features that primarily stood out. Along with those bright green eyes, one would certainly be captivated by such beauty.

The woman giggles lightly at the man, "Yes, it was very necessary. You sleep like a bear. Besides, we've got stuff to do today." The man gets up off the ground, stretching a bit as she speaks, his muscles tensing slightly as he pulls them out and relaxes them. He was a fairly attractive Elven man himself, his pale complexion fit well onto his muscular body, and matched even more so with his long brown hair. He had a crooked smile taking over his lips, his blue eyes flashing from side to side.

"Aye, we do have much to do today, Salys. But next time, don't wake me up that way. I'll react like a bear from now on." With a light wink, he walks past her to a nearby tree stump, grabbing his sword in it's sheathe that lean against the stump, then straps it to himself. His eyes scan out over the horizon, taking in the sites and knowing that where they headed today was not a place to be taken lightly.

After a brief moment of staring, Salys slowly makes her way beside Tory, her eyes scanning out in the same direction as Tory's. "I don't much care for where we're going, Man-Bear." Tory chuckles softly, his gaze never fading from the distance. "Well, the Undead were never a grateful bunch. But it doesn't matter. We won't be there long. Just long enough to finish our task Valdin sent us out to do."

A moment of silence washes over the two, then Salys looks to Tory with a soft smile. "Valdin is a wise man, and a powerful Blood Knight. But he had a moment of insanity when he paired us together. I think the ale got to him." Tory looks to Salys, and then shakes his head, starting to walk forward. "A moment of insanity, I'm sure. You weren't exactly fine by your lonesome. In fact, if I recall correctly, I've saved your life thirty one times now."

Her eyes narrow as she lightly sprints up to his side before walking at his pace, her tone defensive. "No! Not thirty one! It's…once. You only saved me once!" Tory chuckles at her once again, his head lightly nodding. "Shall I start naming moments?" Her hand flies over his mouth as he shoots off, his voice coming through in an incoherent grumble. She holds it there with a scowl as he continues rambling. "You can shut up some time soon, Tory…"

He laughs into her palm, making her face turn red with aggression. She pulls her hand off his mouth, moving in front of him with a finger prodding at his chest sharply. "You did not save my life thirty one times, it was only once! I am a woman, I am strong, and I can handle myself! And furthermore…" His finger shifts to her lips, silencing her on the spot. "Shh…quiet." His voice was just under a whisper. He slowly draws his sword, holding it forward as Salys takes her place by his side.

Cautiously, he begins moving forward, his long, pointed ears perk up, listening on everything around the two of them. Sounds of animals, the wind, and a creek flowing in the distance all filled him up, but it was not the sound he was searching for. Salys looks from side to side, whispering to him lightly, "What is it, Tory?" He brings a hand back, putting his finger to her lips once more. She scowls at the finger, smacking it aside. "Hey, you can't keep making me be quiet when you decide you want me...AHH!!"

In a flash, Salys was tackled to the ground, her entire body pinned down under the power of a massive brown bear, its snarling jaws not inches away from her face. She lets out a scream and tries to push at the bear, but its no use. Not for long at least. As fast as it came, the bear was thrown off her, now engaged in a fight with Tory. His sword met the claws of the creature, parrying all its attempts at striking him and injuring the animal in return.

The roars of the creature and the sounds of flesh tearing against blade filled the surrounding woods, but this fight was not to last much longer. With a graceful slash of his blade, Tory's sword cuts down the side of the bear, then pierces directly through the abdomen of the creature. Pulling his sword out of the bear, the slain animal falls to the ground with a thud. Panting, Tory gazes to Salys, that crooked smile coming back. "Thirty…two…times…"

She scowls at him, "Oh, I bet you feel all high and mighty now. I could've handled it myself, thank you." He looks to the ground, laughing between labored breaths. "Of that I am sure, Salys." She places her hands on her hips, her eyes staying firmly narrowed on him. He slowly looks up to her, smiling lightly, "What?" Her eyes widen, her hands slowly lowering. Tory looks at her quizzically. "What is it?"

With a click, a rifle was pressed to Tory's head, and a hoarse voice followed. "I'll be asking the questions here, Elf!"

* * *

So, this is just a my quick little first attempt at posting any of my work anywhere. I enjoy honest criticism, so any advice, tips, or applause would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, everyone.

- Tory


	2. Chapter 2

**The Darkest Dawn**

Chapter 2: Uneasy Allegiance

The lump in Tory's throat grew larger, silence washing over the wooded lands as the gun was pressed harder to his temple. The hoarse voice came once again, the tone threatening, "You killed Hel'gir. You killed my companion. Why shouldn't I kill you where you stand, Elf?" Before Tory could respond, Salys sprang out, frantically speaking to the man. "You don't understand, he was merely defending me. We didn't know the bear was yours. We're sorry, so very sorry. Please…"

The man looked to Salys, his eyes fiery, resentment sparked within. "Sorry doesn't bring back Hel'gir." Tory's voice was the next to speak up, though he didn't sound as worried as he looked. "We can help bring your comrade back, but killing us won't help with that. I ask you to let me go, and we'll revive him." Those fierce red eyes flashed back to Tory, than the gun was lifted from his skull. "You better be able to bring him back." Tory gave a sigh of relief, then nodding, headed over to the fallen bear.

"Salys, will you help me." She rushed over to Tory's side. Both the Elves brought their hands over the creature, a warm glowing enveloping them. As the glowing grew brighter, the wave of light began to wash over the bear. The man with the fierce eyes looked to the Elves, his voice not so hoarse, but worried. "What are you two doing to him? What's going on?" Tory was the one to speak, "We're using the powers of light, of Redemption, to bring the fallen spirit back to the body."

The light diminished within another moment, and a cool breeze washed over the three. The man moved beside the bear, his hand running through its soft fur. "Hel'gir…can you hear me?" The silence was broken by the grunting of the bear, raising itself slowly up to its feet. "Hel'gir! Aye, welcome back friend!" The bear roared soundly, the man gave a wide smile. Tory and Salys stood up, looking to each other, still a sense of worry coming over the two.

The man, noticing this, stood up, moving before the both of them. "I don't apologize for how I came off on you two. But thanks, nonetheless. You saved my friend." Salys smiled weakly. "We're glad to of helped." The man shook his head. "Bah! My name is Zhlarn. I'm an Orcish warrior from the city of Orgrimmar." Salys continued on, "I'm Salys, and this is my partner, Tory. We're from the Order of Blood Knights, a paladin group, so to speak." The man holstered his gun over his large shoulder, than grinned. "So…you two Elves headed to Duskwood, eh? It's the only reason I can see two members of the Horde within Elwynn Forest."

Tory nodded, "Yeah, we need to pass through Duskwood, then through Stranglethorn Vale." The Orc's grin grew wider. "To Booty Bay…ahh, then we're on the same trail. Hel'gir and I will accompany you." Tory began to shake his head, that lump of worry in his throat again, "No, no, that won't be necessary. I'm sure we'll only slow you down." Zhlarn raised his fist, bringing two fingers to his lips, whistling loudly. Within seconds, Hel'gir ran by his side, grumbling loudly. "Nonsense, you can't slow us down. Besides, you could use us getting through Stranglethorn. For the love of Leeroy, only a fool would dare enter those lands without assistance." Salys looked to Tory, the same expression striking her. This Orc just invited himself to join them, and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Tory sighed heavily, and then Salys turned to Zhlarn. "Erm…alright. You can…" "WELL WHAT ARE YA WAITIN' FOR, ELVES?! LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" Zhlarn began sprinting towards Duskwood with Hel'gir closely at his side. Salys looked to Tory, both her eyebrows raised, Tory looked back to her, returning the gaze. "I know…I know…he's going to be a lot of trouble to get rid of." Salys laughed, "No, I'm not worried about that."

Tory glanced at her, confusion taking him over. "You aren't?" She giggles, "No, I'm not. I am worried he's going to take away from my smart comments." Tory glared, Salys walking by him with a smirk. "Smartass is more like it…" She turns to him, her face red, "What did you…" "HEY, ELVES! HURRY THE HELL UP! WE DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT!" Salys brought her gaze back to Zhlarn who was waving up the hill. Tory walked by Salys, now with a smirk on his face.

"You're right, Salys…he might just take your spot." Laughing, he began walking towards Zhlarn, Salys at his heels, grumbling angrily as they continued their trek to Duskwood…

* * *

"General, they're coming in from the west, we're being trapped inside!" More sounds echoed out throughout the land, death heard from every corner. "Lead the men to the incoming forces. We will not be trapped within this crevice. We will either escape, or die trying." The soldier looked to the general, fear washing through his blood soaked body. With a slight nod, he leaves, headed towards a mass of men, sword and steel. "Not this day…"

* * *

"You Elves…are the SLOWEST CREATURES I'VE EVER SEEN! My grandmother, the great Orcish shaman Zhul'Ner could run circles around you, even with her armor-clad, seventy seasons old body!" Zhlarn continued, consistently battering the two with insults and slurs. "Salys, I'm beginning to find you to be tolerable. In fact, you were no where near annoying. This, on the other hand, is."

Salys laughed, "I dunno. I kinda like him, Tory. He's giving me a ton of ideas for you later." She gives a wicked grin, his bright eyes flashing to Tory. He didn't bother to look at her, but he kept his eyes ahead, watching the forest edge beginning to appear, a small stream up ahead, right with Zhlarn and Hel'gir. "Maybe we should ditch him. We could hide underwater and float downstream after he's surfaced.

He'll never know what happened." Salys shakes her head, "I am not going to float down that cursed stream. Going through Westfall and passing all those ignorant Alliance once was enough for me, thanks. We're sticking with greeny." Tory glances to her. "Greeny? You named him?" She smiles brightly, "Yes, manbear, he's greeny." He sighs, pushing her shoulder, forcing her to stumble to the side. Giggling, she stops walking, yelling out as Tory continues onward.

"You know what you're going to get for that, right?" Tory yells back to her, "I can only imagine!" Breaking into a sprint, she climbs onto his back with a mighty leap, holding on as he starts running forward, trying to shake her off, laughter spewing from her. "Get off, Salys! Agh!" She grins, "Never!" He runs forward, swaying side to side, his attempts to shake her grip off all useless.

"HEY! ELVES! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DRUNKARDS?! COME ON!" Zhlarn laughs to himself, smacking Hel'gir on the head with a hearty chuckle. Tory stops in place, both him and Salys looking to the Orc. "I'm beginning to wonder why we joined the Horde." Salys shakes her head. "Maybe they needed a little something pretty." Tory turns his head to her, his eyes narrowed. Looking to him, she smiles, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Getty up, horsy."

Sighing, Tory leads on, headed to the ever nearing Duskwood border. "Someday, Salys…someday…"


End file.
